The invention relates to a viewer or device for the display of (moving) pictures for individual persons.
The annoyance imposed by a television viewer on his environment in the form of pictures (and sound) is known. It is also known that photographers and super-8 movie enthusiasts like to watch their creations in a large format, so that other persons must also watch, usually against their will, the display (projection) of such creations. Apparatus are now available for the display of pictures which can be individually watched. However, these pictures have a small format. The display of small format pictures (for example 10.times.15 cm) will not be satisfactory for such hobbyists and spoiled television viewers (66 cm picture diagonal).